


The things I’ve noticed

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [44]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico POV, Nico is having feelings, nico is in love, nico notices Will, pre solangelo, theyre idiots, three days in the infirmary fic, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico noticed a few things about Will Solace during his time in the infirmary.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Kudos: 232





	The things I’ve noticed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty poorly written. I don’t know about it since emotions are hard idk. I tried and it’s not that bad. I hope that you enjoy whatever this is, Nico is kinda falling in love. No looking over because I’m too tired for that.

In the three days Nico spent in the infirmary, he noticed some things about a certain son of Apollo that he probably shouldn’t have noticed—it’s not like he had anything else to do though. Will was often one of the only medics in the infirmary, after things had settled down more, so there wasn’t much entertainment.

Nico watched Will a lot more than he cared to admit. But he certainly didn’t like the son of Apollo and he certainly didn’t like being cooped up for three days.

But Nico was starting to notice some things about Will Solace, that maybe he was looking a little too closely to notice.

For one, Will was very fidgety when it came to sitting down and doing work, granted, he _did_ have ADHD like everyone else at camp and not to mention that Will was a very tactile person, but he was rarely one to show much fidgeting. But either Will didn’t care about Nico seeing a more… private side to Will. Or he just forgot that he wasn’t alone.

Will tapped his pen against the desk and stared down at the paper in front of him. He was somehow sitting on his knees on the swivel chair (that didn’t seem very safe) and rested his chin on his hand, drumming his fingers against his cheek.

He didn’t seem to be getting much work done. He shifted so that one leg was on the ground now, still sitting on the other. Will leaned back in his chair and stared out the window near the door.

“I can _feel_ you staring at me Di Angelo,” Will finally said, dropping his pen on the desk, “do you need something? I thought I told you to sleep.”

Nico huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I think this whole three days is stupid.”

“What? You don’t like to spend three days with _me_?” He spun around in his chair so he was facing Nico.

“No, not really,” Nico laid back down and rolled over so his back was to Will. Anything to keep the son of Apollo out of line of sight.

Nico heard the sound of wheels rolling along the hardwood floor of the infirmary and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, “while you’re up, I might as well check your bandages.”

Nico jerked away from his touch and immediately winced. Will sighed, “just let me check the bandages and I’ll leave you alone.”

* * *

  
The next thing Nico noticed about Will, was that he wasn’t really as calm and collected as he let on.

Nico has seen a lot, he had spent a long time in the underworld and interacted with a fair share of spirits. And from a few years of hiding his own emotions, he was pretty good at telling when people were hiding something else.

Nico could sometimes see the weariness in Will’s eyes when another camper turned up injured.

The very subtle, yet obvious if you were looking for it, tension in his posture when he worried about something.

Nico had to give it to him though, Will was _very_ good at keeping calm in situations.

However, the morning when Will came into the infirmary. Nico immediately noticed the uncertainty hidden behind his expression.

A part of Nico hated that he could easily read Will, and that he was noticing so much about the cheerful boy. But maybe that was a good thing sometimes.

“What’s wrong with you?” Nico asked as soon as Will approached to check up on Nico. It had come out harsher than intended. Will looked appalled, but he quickly pulled himself out of his shock and sat down in the chair next to Nico’s bed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Will said, pulling Nico to face him.

“I know distress when I see it, I’m a child of Hades,” Nico grumbled, internally cursing himself for saying so much already.

“Is that a hint of concern I hear?” Will asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Of course not,” Nico looked away from Will, “I’m just curious.”

“Curiosity and concern are very similar in nature,” Will said, resting his hands in his lap.

“You’re diverting the conversation away from my question.”

Nico forced himself to look over at Will again. Will was staring down at the floor, his eyebrows knit together in an indecipherable expression. Finally, Will sighed and looked back at Nico. There was pain in his eyes, but it was heavily guarded and masked by a carefree expression.

“I’m fine, Nico. I think you should worry about yourself more than me,” he smiled and Nico regretted even saying anything. Of course Will would tease him about it.

Grumbling under his breath, once again, about how Nico wanted to get out of here, he let Will unwrap his bandages and look over his injuries.

* * *

The last thing that Nico noticed before he was able to leave the infirmary, was that Will was an absolute hypocrite.

Since Nico obviously wasn’t allowed to join in on capture the flag, he got to stick around to see the aftermath. The floods of demigods in the infirmary for various different reasons.

Will flitted around the infirmary, helping who he could. Nico noticed the bags under his eyes and his slightly delayed reactions.

He was obviously exhausted, yet he kept working as hard as he had in the beginning of the night. Nico won’t admit that he was staring.

By the time most of the demigods had been healed and sent back to their cabin, Will looked practically dead on his feet. And coming from Nico—who had literally seen many dead people—he looked pretty bad.

He rubbed his eyes as he leaned up against the sink for support.

Kayla frowned at him.

“I’m sure that you’re well aware that breaks are permitted,” she said coldly.

“I was a bit busy,” Will responded, stifling a yawn.

“Your shift is over,” Kayla stated firmly, no room for argument in his tone. Of course, the idiot was going to argue anyways.

“My shift is not over for another _hour_ ,” Will said, pushing himself off of the sink.

“You look dead on your feet Will,” Nico chimed in, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Will shot a weak glare in Nico’s direction but it didn’t have any effect.

“You’re clocking out for the night, getting some sleep and not working yourself to collapse,” Kayla put her hands firmly on Will’s shoulders, “I will use force.”

“I can work to the end of my shift,” Will insisted. Brushing Kayla’s hands off his shoulders.

“You look like you’ll barely last another ten minutes,” Kayla crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Will blinked at her, not registering what she just said.

“This is my exact point. No one wants a sleep deprived clumsy doctor taking care of him.”

Internally Nico thought that he’d let Will take care of him whenever, then immediately scolded himself for thinking like that. It was way too early to be finding another boy to grow attached to.

“Fine,” Will sighed, his head drooping, “I’m going. Goodnight Kayla, goodnight Nico.”

“Goodnight,” Kayla watched Will trudge out of the infirmary like a very tired dog with his tail between his legs.

Nico was a bit surprised that Will had said goodnight to him, he was barely able to sputter out a faint, “goodnight,” before Will left.

* * *

Nico maybe regretted that he observed Will so closely. Because after he was able to leave the infirmary. He noticed that Will seemed even a bit upset by that.

But Nico certainly didn’t miss the smile that Will gave him every time he stopped by, upon Will’s request of course.

He regretted observing so closely because every time Will smiled at him, Nico’s heart leapt to his throat.

Because maybe Nico wasn’t just visiting the infirmary more often because Will requested it.

Because he didn’t know how to start up a friendly conversation with Will, but Will did it with him so effortlessly and cheerfully.

Maybe he regretted it because, _oh no_ , Nico knew that he was starting to feel something more than acquaintanceship and friendship towards the genial son of Apollo.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know about this fic in regards to my other solangelo, but I wanted to write something tonight and I didn’t really know what to write so I just started writing. This is what came out of it. I hope that you enjoyed anyway and thank you for reading. I love you all, goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
